live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
Here is a Crossover story if Glee & Austin & Ally! Austin thinks Marley & Kitty & Brittney are good singers and that they should work on a song together.... But one problem. Kitty and Marley are natural enemies... How will they work together?! Meanwhile, Ryder & Jake are busy trying to win Ally's heart.... Which means they got over Marley and that Austin will be jealous! Well, I don't wanna spoil the rest so keep reading! Story! *At WMHS* Marley's POV I sure missed Jake over winter break... And the rest of my glee club members. They are all so funny and nice... Except Kitty! She's just a plain old witch. Anyway, as I was walking to the choir room, I had to give something to Brittney. "Here's the box of strawberries you wanted Brittney." I said once I approached her... Why does she want strawberries? "Thanks Marley! Now my life sized figure of Louis Tomlinson made out of strawberries should be complete by Saturday!" Brittney exclaimed... Sometimes I worry about her. Anyway as I walked into the choir room, Finn told us all to sit down. "Everyone I have good news!" Finn exclaimed. "Is it that Marley is getting kicked out of glee club? Cause it's about time! She caused us to lose Sectionals because of her passing out." Tina said. "Tina I have feelings you know!" I replied and she just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever." "Tina that is not the good news! The good news is that Coach Sylvester paid for all of us to go on a fields trip to.... MIAMI!" He exclaimed and I just smiled. "I love Miami! It's a great place to be!" Tina said. "Now you all are gonna have roomates for when we are in Miami so let me name them off. Sam is with Blaine, Ryder is with Jake, Wade is with Artie, Kitty Is with Marley and Tina is with Brittney." Finn said. "Hold up I'm with daughter of the fat lunch lady?!! She's gonna take up all the space in my room!" Kitty exclaimed."Kitty I have feelings you know!" I exclaimed... Why do they hate me?! Anyway, after school I rushed straight home to start packing cause the plane leaves at 5:00. After I packed everything, I went down stairs to say bye to my mom. "Marley be careful in Miami! The guys are always gonna break you heart! I speak from experience! From when I went to Miami for a month long vacation but anyway by Marley!" My mom exclaimed and I gave her a quick good-bye hug and I took a cab to the airport. Once I got inside the airport, Finn said that the plane got here early so we nave to leave now. So I got on the plane really quickly and took my seat between Ryder & Jake... They both like me so it's fair right? Kitty's POV On the plane I did nothing but text the cheerios. I am not gonna sit on a plane for 3 hours and be expected to socialize with a bunch of singing losers! And to make things worse, I have to share a room with Marley! "Kitty, Why are you so mean to Marley? What did she do to you?" Brittney asks on the plane, which basicll ruined my plan to be anti social on the plane.. Grr "She stole my boyfriend Jake." I replied. "But aren't they dating so your not dating him." Brittney replied back to me. "You figured out something for once! Good for you!" I replied and got back to texting. I'll update soon! Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content